


Playing Hookey

by cauldronofdoom



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Snark, Steve's in a bad mood, Tony's in a smug mood, also he thinks Steve's being stupid, the x-men can handle their own problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't respond to the Avenger call. Steve is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hookey

“Tony, where the heck were you today?” Steve asks harshly after threatening to trash the walls with his shield if he’s not allowed into Tony’s workshop.

“Door wasn’t locked, Capsicle. I figured you’d come down when you got back. Did you bring my pizza?” Tony replied, still working on his schematics.

“Dammit, Tony, answer me! How could you blow off a call like that?” The supersoldier yelled, grabbing Tony’s chair to spin him around so their eyes met.

“JARVIS, save everything, would you?” He reached beside him, eyes never leaving Steve’s face, and grabbed a half-disassembled gauntlet from the table. “I didn’t answer because I was driving the limo. Happy bumped his funny bone pretty good by accident and couldn’t manage it. I don’t answer my actual physical phone while driving, especially not when it’s in my pocket.”

Steve’s mouth twisted, but he could find no fault in that. “So why didn’t you come when you got the message?” He barcked sharply, still furious.

Tony just laughed. “JARVIS, play his message back for the good Captain, will you?”

“The X-men have called for help with the Brotherhood. Avengers, assemble at the Empire State Building. Rogers out.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I’m aware. I’m the one that said that.”

Tony nodded and made a humming noise. “True enough, but by the time I was free to call you would probably have been getting into fights, and I didn’t want to distract. So I sent a text.”

“All it said was ‘Not coming. Have Fun. Pick up pizza on your way home.’ You’re supposed to be an example now, you can’t just blow us off…” He was cut off by having to catch the gauntlet Tony tossed at him.

“The Brotherhood is run by Magneto. Big guy, red cape and crazy helm? You threw your shield at him, right? How did Magneto take that?”

That was the second part of Steve’s current anger. “SHIELD sent a dive team down for it. It ended up in the Atlantic.” He admitted.

“Unsurprising. Because your shield is made of *metal*. So is my armour.” He tapped on the device Steve was holding. “Magneto could crush me as easily as you’d crush a pop can, Cap. I have some failsafes in place for most magnetic fields, but his is both very strong, and not quite natural. I don’t know how it would hold up. What I *do* know is how well I’d hold up to having my bones jellified and my organs scrambled. Badly.” He turned back to what he was working on, and Steve let him.

“That’s not even mentioning what he could do to my heart. You remember that the arc reactor’s primary function is to power an electromagnet, right? How do you think Magneto would handle that?” Steve couldn’t answer. It didn’t appear Tony needed an answer either. 

“It’s cool, though. Gives me a perfect excuse for blowing off Summers every time he tries to get me to help him. Seriously, if he gives one more kid a complex with his whole ‘and you will use them for the good of all mankind’ speech, I swear to God…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Iron Man uses all sorts of odd alloys, and that he's canonically defeated Magneto. That is not the point. Snark is the point. It is a good point.


End file.
